


3.

by NikaAnuk



Series: Your Hands Are Cold [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M, a bit angst also, short as always, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:32:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaAnuk/pseuds/NikaAnuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On "Pride and Prejudice" (2005) OST is song named "Your hands are cold" I like it and I like the scene in movie. So, here we are, a few shorts including the title. Random fandoms and parings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3.

Loki rushed through corridors going to his brother's room. He opened the door and walked in. Thor was there, preparing for battle.   
„You're insane!” Loki said getting near to him. „You can't just... Thor, that's insane!” he said again when Thor did not react.  
Thor looked at him in the mirror – dark, slim figure, always a dim reflection – and smiled.   
„You don't have to come with me, Loki.”  
„Right, and let you go and get yourself killed?” he snorted. „I can't lose you... Thor please!” he was serious again. „You...” He stopped. His brother was obviously going and there was no way to stop him. Loki knew his brother very well. He just sighed. „I'll go with you but I think this is madness.” He admitted.   
Thor turned around and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.   
„You don't have to.”   
„But I want to.” Loki smiled at him and covered Thor's hand with his.   
„Your hands are cold...”   
Loki winced and moved away.   
„My hands are always cold.” he said. „Let's go, there is something we have to do.”


End file.
